The Curious Boy And The Mysterious Ghost
by R5-BTR-LilSis14
Summary: Austin Moon is a curious 15-year-old boy, who found himself at the wrong place at the wrong time. Although, it wasn't exactly wrong. At least he met the beautiful Ally Dawson... who's a ghost. She was mean to him and he was scared of her, at first. As their friendship grew closer, will feelings develop? Or will her death be a problem to them?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:**

**Hey guys! I have a new story here! I know I can barely keep up with Unbroken, but this idea just needed to flow. So I will let it. This is my first Austin & Ally fic, so I hope you'll like it.**

**I got this inspiration while reading some other A&A ghost stories about Austin being the ghost, so I decided to make Ally the ghost this time. I previously posted this story on Wattpad, where Austin and Ally are 16, but here, I'll make them 15. I know that in season 1, Dez's last name wasn't revealed yet, but I'll go ahead and reveal it here.**

**For those of you who haven't watched Fanatics & Favors, there will be a spoiler of Dez's last name. I'm not gonna keep writing this long, probably boring Author's Note, so please enjoy!**

**I don't own anything recognizable.**

* * *

Chapter 1 – Let The Fun Begin

A certain blonde took his usual seat in class next to his read-headed friend, Desmond Wade – or as everyone calls him, Dez.

The blonde put his dark blue backpack down on the floor, under his table.

"Hey Austin!" Dez greeted.

"Hey." Austin mumbled, yawning. It was early morning in school, and he had already felt tired and sleepy. Especially that first period was Maths – the most boring subject you could possibly think of.

"Wow. You look exhausted. Did you sleep last night?" Dez asked, eyeing his sleepy friend.

Austin nodded. "Yup. Just not in the mood for Maths… or school."

Dez shrugged. "Alright then."

Austin glanced at the clock to see that it was currently 7.29 a.m. The class would start at approximately 7.30 a.m. So Austin put his hands on the table and his head on his hands, and closed his eyes, waiting for the time to pass by.

Just as he felt as though he was going to sleep, the Maths teacher walked in, greeting the students.

Austin sat up straight, but then leaned back on his chair. _Let another boring day of school start._

* * *

After about 7 hours of boredom – minus lunchtime - , Austin walked out of the school door alone. Dez had to go home to do… whatever he had to do.

As Austin walked down the street, the green beanie he was using got blown away when a huge gust of wind came. He decided to go after it.

When he finally caught up to his beanie, he picked it up from the dirty soil and dusted the bits of dry grass from it. He put it in his backpack instead of wearing it.

As he zipped his backpack tight again, he looked behind him to see a creepy, sinister-looking house. It looked like it had been abandoned for years.

He felt a little scared of that house and looked around, trying to find a road. He didn't find any. So he just decided to stay in the house since it was getting late. Although it scared him, he needed some shelter.

He walked onto the front porch of the house and knocked on the door. No answer. He twisted the knob and opened the door. Maybe it was abandoned, after all.

The door made a creaking sound as he opened it wider and let himself in. His footsteps were the only thing he could hear when he walked into the middle of the strange living room.

"Hello?" he called out, thinking that maybe, just maybe, someone might be there.

The door slammed shut and he turned around quickly, startled by the sudden noise. He quickly ran over to it and tried opening the door, with no luck. He eventually gave up.

"What is this place?" he muttered to himself. "Hello? Is anyone there?" he called out again.

When he received no answer, he shrugged and walked towards the middle of the room again. Curiosity got the best of him since he decided to walk up the stairs in the living room.

"_Curious, aren't we?"_ he heard a creepy female voice say.

"H-Hello?" Austin stuttered, scared and curious as to where the voice came from. "Who's there?"

In a blink of his eye, a figure appeared in front of him. Austin was slightly taken aback by the sudden appearance.

The figure was a girl, about 15 or 16 – Austin's age - , with dark brown hair and hazel eyes. She had pale skin, but it also looked a bit transparent; maybe even translucent. She was short, about the height of Austin's chin, and her body was quite slim. She was wearing a black and white knee-length dress, where the upper part was black and the lower part was white, and a pair of black high-heeled shoes.

Austin had to admit; this girl was beautiful. If only she wasn't a ghost. But Austin hadn't known that yet.

"Um, w-who are you?" he asked.

"_This is my house."_ The mysterious girl told him, but didn't answer his question. Her voice sounded more like… echoes. It had this tone that made Austin shiver.

"I-I'm sorry. I didn't mean to break in. I got lost and I-" Austin cut his sentence short when the girl disappeared out of his sight.

"Well, that's weird." He mumbled before turning around and walking down the stairs. Then he remembered something. "Um, could you please open the door for me, uh… girl I've never met? It kinda got stuck." He requested out loud, hoping that 'girl I've never met' would hear him.

"_Stay a while. It will be so much fun."_ He heard the girl's creepy voice again.

"Y-Yeah, I-I'd love to stay and chat, but… my parents are expecting me home. So could you-" Austin was cut off.

"_I said; STAY A WHILE!"_ the girl's voice ordered.

Austin didn't say anything, but instead, he slowly walked over to the door and jingled the knob, desperately wanting to get out of there.

Suddenly, an unseen force pulled him onto a couch, forcing him to sit there. He tried to get up, but the unseen force was keeping him down.

"What's going on? What-" Austin cut his sentence short again when the girl appeared in front of him. He immediately started asking her questions. "Who are you? What do you want? What's going on?" he yelled out the questions.

The girl put her left hand over Austin's mouth, silencing him. Then, with her other hand, she brought her finger to her lips and whispered, _"Ssh… Be quiet."_ Her tone was calm, creepy, sinister, evil, and did I mention sinister? All at the same time.

Austin stared wide-eyed at the girl as she removed her hand away from his mouth. "Who are you?" he asked, warily and quietly.

The girl smirked. _"Well, if you want to know so badly… I'm Ally Dawson."_

"Why aren't you letting me leave?" Austin asked again.

"_Because I like having you here. I hate being lonely."_ Ally stated as if it was nothing. Well, it probably _was_ nothing to her.

"But I have a life!" Austin protested. "And you're… you're…" his eyes widened as realization hit him. "You're a ghost!" Now it all made sense to him; the translucent skin, the sinister look, the unseen force, and the creepy voice.

"_Glad you finally figured that out."_ Ally said in her creepy voice again. Then she smirked wider and rubbed her palms together. _"Now, let the fun begin."_

* * *

**A/N:**

**Well, that's chapter one. I hope you enjoyed it. I know it may seem rushed, but this isn't even close to the main story.**

**If you liked it, please review. I want to know how many people would actually want to read this story. If you guys don't like it, I won't continue it.**

**R&R please!**


	2. Chapter 2 - Let Me Go

**A/N:**

**I'm back! Sorry for the long wait on this update. I was absolutely busy with stuff. Anyway, here's the story!**

**I don't own anything recognizable**

* * *

Austin shivered from the coldness surrounding him. It had been about half an hour since he last saw Ally, and the unseen force was still forcing him down. It was getting colder and colder every passing second, and now, Austin couldn't take it anymore. He was so used to the heat of Miami that being cold was not on his bucket list.

"A-Ally?" he called out, still shivering. He wanted to wrap himself in his arms, but he couldn't move. "A-Ally, where a-are you? P-Please, I-I'm really c-cold here."

Suddenly, Ally appeared in front of him. She smirked. _"Aww, is the little boy cold?"_ she asked mockingly, pinching his cheek.

Austin gave her a weird look. "We're about t-the same a-age." he stuttered because he was shivering, and still scared. Then he continued, "I'm really c-cold, A-Ally. Please let me go. I won't leave, I promise."

Ally raised an eyebrow. _"Promise?"_

Austin nodded. "Promise." he confirmed.

Ally stared at him for a while and the next thing he knew, he wasn't feeling cold anymore. He didn't feel warm either, but it was much better than being cold like before. "T-Thanks." he breathed in relief.

_"What is your name?" _Ally asked.

Austin seemed confused at pointed at himself. "You want to know my name?" he asked.

Ally crossed her arms. _"Yes, I do. Now, WHAT IS YOUR NAME?"_

Austin jumped at Ally's sudden increase in voice. "I-It's Austin. Austin Moon."

Ally smiled an evil smile. _"Well, Austin Moon, it's great to meet you."_

"Why won't you let me go?" Austin blurted out the question. He gulped, hoping that Ally wouldn't yell at him again.

She didn't. Actually, she answered the question calmly. _"Because I don't have a friend. I hate being lonely my whole life."_

Austin felt pity for her instantly. _No friends? Her whole life? I can't imagine not having friends._ "I'm sorry about that." Then he remembered that he really had to go home. "I'll be your friend, but I have to go right now. So, please, let me go-"

_"NO! I'M NOT LETTING YOU GO!" _Ally yelled, cutting him off. _"You are not leaving this place until I say so." _she added with a quieter tone.

Austin gulped again. "O-Okay."

Ally gave him a glare before she disappeared out of his sight, while he just shrunk back on the couch, scared of what might happen to him.

He really wanted to get home soon. He didn't want to be stuck in a house with a crazy ghost. He wanted, no, he _needed_ to get out of there.

He looked back and forth, left and right, and got off the couch. He grabbed his backpack from the floor and slowly made his way towards the door.

He stopped right in front of it, and quietly jingled the knob. The door wouldn't open.

He sudden;y heard someone clear her throat and the creepy voice again. _"What do you think you're doing?"_

Austin turned around slowly, trying to put on a fake sheepish smile on. "Um, the door. I-It was um, it was... I-It looked broken. Yeah, it looked broken. I-I was trying to fix it." he lied unconvincingly.

Ally, somehow, fell for it. She walked over to the door and put her hand on the knob, and twisted it, succeeding in opening it. _"It's not broken, see?"_ she told him.

Austin fake-smiled. "Oh yeah, it;s not. Anyway, I gotta go. Bye!" With that, he bolted out of the house and into the trees, not realizing that his backpack zipper was half open.

_"Austin, wait!"_ Ally called after him. When she saw that he was gone, she closed the door and sighed. _"I just want a friend."_ she said, letting a tear run down her face. Then, she looked down onto the floor and noticed something green. She picked it up and admired it. Then, she wiped the stray tear off her face and smirked. _"Maybe, I have something more than a friend."_ she chuckled evilly as she took one more look and the green object which was Austin's beanie. _"Austin, you're my slave."_

* * *

**Uh oh. What's gonna happen next? Well, you'll find that out later. Also, don't worry, the romance will come soon, but of course, it wouldn't start without friendship, right?**

**R&R please.**


	3. Chapter 3 - The Beanie

A/N:

**Hey! I'm up with a new chapter here! Anyway, nothing to say, so enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything recognizable.**

* * *

Austin walked slowly through the halls of the school. He couldn't help but kept fidgeting while walking. There was something wrong, he just knew it. But he didn't knew what it was.

He sighed as turned on one corner and saw Dez quarreling with a Latina, Trish. They were always quarreling even with small problems.

"No, you sat on the left seat yesterday! Now it's my turn!" Austin heard Dez yell.

"No it's not! I never agreed to switch places with you." Trish responded.

"Well I-" Dez was cut off when Austin approached them and broke them up.

"Guys! Let's not fight here." he suggested.

Trish and Dez huffed and walked separate ways, muttering things about each other.

Austin sighed in relief. He hated it when people fight. Just then, his surroundings turned cold, almost as cold as when he was at that house yesterday.

He looked around, and his eyes landed on... Ally?

She was standing right in front of him, pure look of anger on her face.

"Ally?" Austin asked. "W-What are you d-doing here?"

_"Didn't I tell you not to leave?" _ Ally asked, her tone increasing in every word.

Austin gulped, trembling. "U-uh, I-I'm sorry. W-what are y-you d-doing here?"

Ally smirked. _"Oh, Austin. You shouldn't have left anything in my house. Because now, you're my slave."_

Austin's eyes widened. "No! No, that's not possible! NO!"

All the students that were in the hall were looking at him strangely, because they couldn't see Ally.

"NO! LEAVE ME ALONE! NO! NO!" he yelled out.

Dez, who was still in that hallway, heard him and ran over to him. "Austin, what's wrong?" he asked.

Austin shook his head and pointed towards Ally, although Dez couldn't see her. "HER! SHE'S HERE! LEAVE ME ALONE, ALLY! I HAVE A LIFE! YOU'RE DEAD! LEAVE ME ALONE!" Austin yelled.

Ally lunged forward and pushed Austin, making him hit the wall and fall on the floor.

_"Never, Austin. I'll always be here with you." _Ally told him.

"Why? Why are you doing this? LEAVE ME ALONE!" Austin yelled.

"Dude, who are you talking to?" Dez asked, interfering. "Stop it man, it's uncool."

"Dez, please, you gotta help me! Ally's here! She's here and she-" Austin was cut off when Ally slammed his head onto the wall, leaving him unconscious.

"Austin!" Dez ran over to him, shaking him. "Why did you do this to yourself, buddy?"

* * *

The hall was quiet. People walked here and there, but no one spoke loudly. There were only a bunch of whispers, talking about Austin's weird behaviour.

He was a cool kid, someone who you could joke around with, without him making a fool of himself. But today, he acted really different.

What the kids were mostly talking about was the name he kept mentioning. Ally.

No one knew who that girl was, but they would tend to find out, once Austin woke up. They never did.

Once Austin woke up in the school clinic, he immediately jolted upwards and ran out the door, not caring that he left his backpack behind.

He ran through the halls, ignoring everyone who were calling him or trying to stop him.

He didn't know why he was doing this, but he just did it. It was like, he didn't want to do this. He wanted badly to stop running and collapse onto the bed again, but his body had different thoughts. His body was moving on his own.

He realized it when he got out of the school gates. He realized that he really was Ally's slave. He couldn't move on his own, and he knew where his body was taking him; Ally's house.

* * *

Ally sat on the couch in her house, waiting for Austin's arrival. She smirked to herself proudly as she finally had someone to stay there with her.

If you knew Ally, the real Ally, she wasn't bad, or evil, or sinister. She was just... Ally. When she was alive, she was such a goody-two-shoes. She was a straight A student. She just turned into this... sinister ghost because the reason she died was-

The door burst open, and in came Austin. He looked exhausted- No, wait! 'Exhausted' was an understatement. He looked drained, both physically and mentally.

"Why... did you... make me... go... here?" he asked, taking deep breaths between one or two words.

Ally got off the couch and walked over to him. _"Well, I wouldn't have to if you didn't run away yesterday."_

"What do you want with me? Why are you doing this? We can be friends if you want, but not in this way." Austin told her.

_"I know, but I like it this way." _Ally answered, touching the side of his cheek. Austin slapped her hand away. His eyes widened when he realized what he just did; he just hit a girl! Or in this case, a ghost.

To his surprise, Ally didn't get mad. Instead, she laughed. _"You're so cute when you do that. My little Austin."_

"Please, just leave me alone! Just forget any of this happened. Just let me go." Austin begged.

Ally's answer wasn't really a respond to that. _"Sit down." _ she ordered.

"I don't wanna sit down, I wanna go hom-"

_"SIT DOWN!" _Ally yelled, cutting him off.

Austin nodded and quickly did as he was told again. No, his body didn't force him. He was just scared of Ally, that's all.

Ally went and sat beside Austin, causing him to scoot away. _"Stay still!" _she ordered and scooted closer to him. This time, he didn't move away.

She put a hand on his shoulder and pressed down really hard. Austin was beginning to wonder why his shoulder wasn't misplaced yet. He winced, trying hard not to scream. He wanted badly to get out of the painful grip, but his body wouldn't move again. "Please stop." he pleaded. "Please, Ally, it hurts."

_"Not just yet." _she said. _What is she doing? _Austin thought to himself.

After a couple seconds, Ally let go. Austin breathed a sigh of relief as the pain faded away.

Ally got up and walked towards somewhere, leaving Austin on the couch. He saw it as an opportunity to go away, so he tried to get up. Keyword: tried.

When he tried to do so, he felt the same amount of pain on his shoulder that Ally pressed down. The more he tried, the more painful it got.

After about a minute or so, Ally came back with a glass of water. Or maybe Austin only thought it was.

"How do you touch things?" Austin asked. "I mean, you're a ghost."

Ally shook her head and smirked. _"Can't believe you had the courage to ask me that, Austin."_

Austin gulped, scared of what she was going to do.

Out of nowhere, Ally grabbed an object which turned out to be Austin's green beanie. She put it on his head and adjusted it. It matched perfectly with his green striped T-shirt, grey hoodie, blue jeans and green high tops.

_"There you go. That's much better." _Ally stated.

"Why are you-" Austin cut his sentence short when he failed to move his arms to take the beanie off. "Why can't I move? I'm not feeling cold like yesterday, what did you do to me?" he asked as he began to panic.

_"Oh shush. You ask too many questions." _Ally told him. She held the glass of water out in front of his face. _"Drink this."_

"What's that?" Austin asked, suspicious that the clear liquid wasn't water.

_"Just drink it!" _Ally told him. _"I know you're tired and thirsty, so water or not, drink it!"_

"No! I'm not going to drink that. That could be poiso-" Austin was cut off when Ally forced the glass into his lips.

He shut his lips tightly, trying to block out the liquid, but some of them were already in his mouth. He refused to swallow, though.

He wanted to spit the liquid out from his mouth, but if he opened his mouth, Ally would dump the rest of the liquid into his mouth.

_"Don't fight it, Austin. We could do this all day. Now we both know that I don't get tired, but you can." _Ally stated.

Austin shook his head and kept his lips shut. He could feel Ally pressing the glass into his lips even more, and soon it started to hurt.

_"Okay, I've had enough of this." _Ally said before grabbing hold of Austin's jaw, forcing his lips open, and pouring the contents of the glass into his mouth. Once the glass was empty, she put her hand over his mouth to make sure he wouldn't spit them away or throw it up.

_"Swallow it!" _she ordered, pressing her palm against his lips even more. She could feel warm liquid on her palms as she did so, but she didn't let go just yet. _"Swallow it or else."_

When she heard the sound of liquid being swallowed, she removed her hand away from Austin's lips, only to find them covered in blood. She gasped and walked away.

She returned just a few seconds later, with a wet towel in her hand. She sat back down next to Austin, cupped his face, then gently wiped away the blood from his lips.

_"You know, this wouldn't have happened if you just swallowed." _She told him, giving him a glare, but still wiping his lips gently.

"You pressed it too hard on me. What was that?" he asked, wincing every second when his lips brushed against the towel.

_"Water." _Ally said simply. _"It was just plain water." _She actually lied. It wasn't water. Not even close.

"Why are you doing this? I mean, one minute you were roughing me up, and the next minute, you're being nice to me. Why?" Austin asked.

Ally stopped wiping his lips and put the towel down. She glared daggers at him. _"I'm not being nice!" _she hissed. _"I didn't like seeing you diryy with blood all over your lips!"_

Austin had a scared look on his face because he was, well, scared. He opened and closed his mouth a few times, wanting to say something, but nothing came out. Well, nothing except more blood, from his lips.

Ally rolled her eyes, picked up the towel and threw it at Austin, making it land on in his lap. _"If you think I was being nice, clean yourself up by yourself!" _she turned on her heel and walked a few steps, before stopping and walking over to him again. She took the beanie from his head and held it in her hand. She smirked. _"Without this beanie, you can't get out of this house from now on." _With that, she disappeared from Austin's sight.

Austin didn't even bother maintaining his 'manly' reputation. He let the tears fall and started sobbing, staring at the closed door.

Out of everyone, he was the one who had to stumble against Ally... and it all started with his beanie.

* * *

**Liked it? Loved it? Hate it? I know I madr Ally really mean here, but she'll get better pretty soon, promise. I hope you enjoyed this. Oh, and check out my other story: Save Us, Please! It's an R5 story about...well, check it out to find out.**

**R&R please!**


	4. Chapter 4 Electrified

**I don't own anything recognizable.**

* * *

3 days. Austin had been stuck in Ally's house for three days. He tried everything to get out, but he couldn't. Something was blocking him, literally. Every time he was going to step out, there was some sort of unbreakable, invisible glass blocking him. He was trapped.

Right now, he was laying on the bed in the room Ally gave him. He was just staring at the ceiling, thinking if anyone noticed his disappearance, but then Ally came in and interrupted his thoughts.

_"Hey Austin." _she said casually. She had been acting casual to Austin these days, as if they were already friends.

Austin barely even spared a glance at her. "Hi." he said flatly.

Ally went and sat down on the edge of his bed. _"Come on, Austin. Don't be like that towards me. I just wanna be friends with you. Please don't ignore me."_

Austin stared at her for a moment, before saying, "I said 'Hi'. I didn't completely ignore you." Then he had his attention back to the ceiling.

Ally then stood up with rage in her eyes. Man, she could get angry easily. _"You know what? I've been trying to be nice to you, but this is what you give to me? Fine. I came here earlier to show you this."_ She showed Austin a piece of paper that she had been hiding behind her back. She threw it down to Austin's lap and left the room.

Austin sighed and grabbed the paper, and when he read it, his eyes widened. There was a picture of him there, and the writings were;

Missing

Name: Austin Moon

Age: 15

If you find him, please call this number: 555-xxx-xxxx

Austin quickly sat up and threw the paper down on his bed. He scrambled out of his room and went to find Ally.

"Ally? Ally, I need to talk to you!" he called out, searching every room in her house.

Ally suddenly appeared in front of him. _"What do you want?" _she asked.

Austin gulped. Ally looked different. She had tear streaks along her cheeks and her eyes were bloodshot, as if she had been crying. Her hair was also different; they were chestnut with amber highlights, not her usual plain chestnut.

"A-Are you alright?" Austin asked.

Ally looked up at him and seemed as if she was debating on something. Finally, she shook her head and said, _"N-No, I... Never mind. What do you want?" _she asked and wiped away her tears.

Austin stared at her again for a moment then said, "Why did you show me that paper?"

Ally sighed. _"I...I wanted to show you that people really do care about you, and honestly, I felt bad for you that I wanted to let you go. I was going tk let you know that."_

Austin perked up with excitement. "Really? You're letting me go home?"

Ally nodded and gave Austin his beanie that she had been hiding behind her back. _"Here you go. You can go home now."_

Austin accepted it and smiled excitedly. "Thanks." He put his beanie on, but then frowned when he saw the sad look on Ally's face.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

Ally looked away. _"Nothing. Just go now."_

Austin sighed and took off his beanie, then he gently put it on Ally. "You can keep this." he smiled.

Ally looked up at him. _"No. If I keep it, you won't be able to go home."_

Austin looked her in the eyes. "Maybe I can stay a bit more." he shrugged.

Ally smiled wide and then hugged him tightly. "Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!"

Austin hugged her back. "Your welcome." Then he noticed something. "Wait," he pulled away, "your voice is different."

Ally nodded. "Yeah."

"You look different too." Austin observed.

Ally nodded again. "I know. Whenever I feel real emotions, like sadness or happiness, I look like this, but my voice only doesn't echo when I'm happy."

"Does that mean you're happy right now?" Austin asked.

Ally smiled. "Yeah. I suppose I am."

Austin smiled again, then frowned. "Wait, but you were crying earlier. That means you were sad. So, tell me why you're sad." he said, taking a seat on Ally's bed.

Ally sat down beside him. "But will you promise to not be mad or anything?"

"I promise." Austin assured.

Ally sighed. "I was sad because... I didn't want you to leave. But I noticed that you're not happy here, so I decided to let you go. But that made me unhappy."

"Why?" Austin asked.

"Because... I just want a friend. In my life, I've never had a real friend before. But I guess I don't have one either now. I mean, forcing you to stay to be my friend isn't really a way of making friends." Ally explained.

Austin sighed. "When did you figure this out?"

Ally shook her head. "That paper. When I saw that paper this morning, I thought of the fact that people care about you and wanted you back. You had lots of friends that you care about and that care about you. So I figured that, friends should care about each other. But I... I didn't show you if I care about you right now."

Austin frowned. "Oh." Was all he could say. Then, he smiled in realization. "But you are!" he exclaimed.

"I what?" Ally asked, confused.

"You care about me! You're showing it now, and a couple minutes ago!" Austin stated.

Ally furrowed her eyebrows. "I don't get it."

Austin ran his fingers through his hair. "You said that you noticed I was unhappy here, so you decided to let me go, right? Well, that shows that you care about me - about how I feel."

Ally thought for a bit. "Really? But that doesn't help in making friends."

Austin chuckled. "No Ally, you're wrong. That is the first step of making friends. Instead, that is the most important thing about friends; caring about each other's feelings."

Ally smiled a little, but then said, "But you don't care about how I feel."

Austin shook his head. "That's not true. If I don't care about how you feel, I wouldn't be sitting here with you right now. I would've ran out that door the moment you said I could leave."

Ally smiled again. "Thanks, Austin. You really are a great friend."

Austin chuckled. "I guess I am, huh?"

They hugged, and electricity coursed through them, so they pulled apart immediately.

"Um, you know, since I'm staying a bit longer, I'll be in my room." Austin said, standing up, somewhat awkwardly.

Ally stood up as well. "Yeah, sure."

Austin smiled a bit at her, then made his way to his room, muttering, "I guess that's what I get for hugging a ghost. Electrified."

* * *

**A/N:**

**Hey guys, sorry for the late update!**

**So...Austin and Ally are getting closer together. Yay?**

**Hope you guys enjoyed.**

**R&R please!**


	5. Chapter 5 - Failed Disguises

**I don't own anything recognizable.**

* * *

Austin was sitting up on his bed, thinking about Ally. He was confused.

Ally was a ghost, so how could she touch things? How could she cry? How did she change appearances? It was all very strange. But most of all, how did she die and why did she stay in that house instead of walking towards the light?

Austin sighed, laying down and closing his eyes. He decided that maybe he should just sleep. He was about to drift off when a knock on his open door was heard.

"Austin? Are you awake?" he heard Ally's voice.

Austin, still having his eyes closed, mumbled, "No. I'm sleep-talking. Why?"

Ally giggled a bit and then walked in. She shook Austin's arm. "Austin, come on. Get up."

Austin smiled and opened his eyes, sitting up. "Alright. So why did you come here?"

Ally smiled. "I wanna take you somewhere." She took Austin's beanie off her head and put it on Austin.

Austin adjusted it and looked back at Ally. "Okay, where are you taking me?"

"Well, now that I have my real human appearance, I wanna have some fun with you. I have a special room in this house which is huge and it can be used for doing fun stuff like wall climbing, indoor camping, and everything else. We just need to get the equipment." Ally explained all in one breath. Wait, she's a ghost. She didn't breathe, so...yeah.

Austin nodded. "But how about me? I mean, you handed me the missing flyers. Won't people recognize me?"

Ally frowned. "Yeah, that's a problem."

Austin thought for a moment. "Not exactly." he smirked. "Do you have any disguises?"

"Okay, come on." Austin whispered as he and Ally made their way down the street.

The disguise went well...not. Since Austin was already wearing his beanie, he didn't want to use a wig. Then, Ally managed to put green contacts in him and they fit perfectly well, once he stopped whining.

They entered the sports shop, planning to buy some rope and hooks. And also some helmets.

"I think I'll just wait here." Ally said, standing in front of the store.

"Are you sure?" Austin asked.

When Ally nodded, he walked into the store and went through the aisles to pick out the equipments.

Once he was walking towards the cashier, he began feeling nervous. What if she recognized him from the missing flyers? That would be a problem.

"Hello? How may I help you?" The cashier asked nicely.

Austin smiled. "I need to buy these." he handed her the rope, hooks and helmet.

The cashier scanned the equipments and turned back towards him. "That would be $10."

Austin took the cash Ally gave him earlier from his back pocket and gave it to the cashier.

She put the things in a bag and handed it over to Austin. "Have a nice day."

Austin smiled and nodded, before walking out the door, his nervousness turning into relief.

The cashier stared at him leaving before picking up the phone. "Hello? 911? I may have info on the missing boy."

* * *

**Okay, yes, I'm so sorry for the late update and the extremely short chapter. I was busy with my other story and my personal life so... sorry.**

**I might be having late updates for this story again guys. If that happens, so so sorry.**


End file.
